


Stolen Goodies

by SnowyOwl795



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Floof, Sandwiches, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOwl795/pseuds/SnowyOwl795
Summary: Hermione is hungry. It's been a long day and is gonna get a bit worse for her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Stolen Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandwichBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichBandit/gifts).



> Here's a random one shot for you Bandit :)  
> This was also why I was asking you what your favourite stolen *ahem* borrowed without knowledge fillings were for a sandwich ;)

Hermione sighed as the door clicked shut behind her. Another long day at the ministry. Taking off her cloak she hung it up on the coat stand.

She made her way to the kitchen, eager for some food. Opening the fridge she peered in. "Hmmm. Let's see what we have here," she muttered to herself. "Ooh, we have some leftover steak from last night. Should've cooked less. Oh well. Couple of eggs. There is bacon there that I could cook." She contemplated. "Nah that would take too long. Although, there are some streaky rashers..." Staring into the fridge for another moment, she closed the door and opened the bread bin.

"Ok, so we have some sour dough," she continued to mutter to herself. The brunette pulled out the bread and set it on the counter. Moving back to the fridge she took out the leftover steak, eggs, streaky bacon and a nob of butter. 

She put a bit of olive oil into a pan and put it on top of the hob. Letting the pan heat up she buttered two slices of bread and cut up the steak into pieces. Once she deemed the pan hot enough, she placed two slices of the bacon rashers onto it. 

The pan hissed as the raw meat came in contact with it. Letting the edges slightly brown she turned the slices over.

She was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. Bringing the buttered bread over she put the bacon strips on one of the slices. Letting out another heavy sigh, Hermione went out to answer.

Confused at the lack of anybody around she was about to close the door until she heard a meow. Looking down she saw a floofy midnight black cat with warm brown eyes. The cat seemed to be holding its paw in a funny way as it continued to meow at her.

Feeling sympathetic for the injured creature she let it inside. It reminded her of her old cat Crookshanks who had run away five months ago. She got one of the plates with a high rim from the dresser. Setting it down on the ground, she poured some milk into it for her furry guest. 

Getting back to her sandwich in progress, she sprinkled the bits of steak over the bacon.

With the pan still hot she cracked an egg over it. Her stomach growled in anticipation. After flipping the egg over and letting it cook on both sides she gently placed it on top of the steak bits. 

Capping the sandwich off with the buttered slice she was almost finished. She found the sandwich toaster in a cupboard and put the layered goodness in. 

Hermione made herself a small pot of tea while waiting for the sandwich to toast, carefully stepping around the large black floof on the ground.

Finally the morsel had finished toasting. 

Just as she was about to tuck into, what was essentially her dinner, the telephone began to ring.

She groaned in frustration. At this stage she was getting really hangry and was ready to bite the head off of whoever was on the other end. 

She stomped towards the telephone and answered.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the floof ball began to grow. It grew and grew until it formed into the shape of a woman. She donned a leather corset over a black flowing dress with a simple design. A black collar was wrapped around her neck like a choker with a silver tag. Engraved on the shiny piece of metal was the name 'Bella'. Listening out for the bright witch, the shapeshifter carefully walked over to the table. 

Taking the toasted sandwich in both hands, she feasted on it. Mumbling about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration as she ate, savouring the taste of stolen goods. Or rather, as she preferred to say 'borrowed without knowledge'. 

She heard the phone being slammed down onto the reciever and footsteps rapidly approaching the door. Dropping the remnants of the sandwich onto the plate, Bella jumped back, transforming mid air and landing on her feet. 

As soon as the door opened, Bella was already lapping at the milk left in the bowl.

When Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw her sandwich's remains she let out an exasperated groan. "What the actual?" 

Almost mournfully she picked up the slightly soggy sandwich. Teeth marks. There were teeth marks in this sandwich... Biting her lip, she turned around to look accusingly at the floof ball on her floor. 

Putting her hand on her hip she glared down at the cat. "Did you eat this?" 

Bella ignored her and continued lapping at the milk. Clearing her throat, Hermione left the sandwich remains back on the plate. Suddenly she swooped down and picked up the floof. Holding her by her armpits, she looked into their brown eyes. "Did you eat my sandwich?" Bella mewled indignantly as she attempted to squirm out of Hermione's grip. 

Hermione heard something metal clink. Holding the cat up a bit higher, she saw a collar on them that she hadn't noticed earlier. The name Bella could be seen engraved on it in elegant cursive. 

"Mrow."

"Hmm," she said with a scrutinizing glare. Letting the transfigured animal down, she sighed, laughing to herself. "I must be going mental. To think that a cat would take the sandwich."

Letting out yet another sigh, Hermione brought Bella to the door and let her wander outside. Once she went back in, she found one of the rare frozen pizzas she kept for a rainy day.

* * *

**_A few weeks later_ **

Once again Hermione came inside the door with a huff, accidentally slamming it behind her. Like usual she took off her work cloak and hung it up on the coat stand.

Making her way to the kitchen she was surprised to see what was waiting for her.

There on a plate sat a toasted sandwich with bacon rashers, steak, eggs and butter. Next to it was a piece of folded paper propped up. Walking over to it, she picked up the letter. Beside the signature was a small paw print.

_Thanks for the sandwich, ;)_

_Bella_


End file.
